An Amnesiac
by PyroxJack
Summary: He never could bring himself to understand why he was dragged into this, nor did he understand why the world before him had gone from being normal to being a world of zeros and ones.
1. A beginning

I couldn't bring myself to move when I laid there with the bodies of my school mates surrounding the area of which held three windows of stained glass floating above like a testament to the people who had died getting there. No... to me it seemed as if it mocked us like the voice that had said I failed, but I couldn't help clinging to life as pain tore throughout my body. I was going to die without a doubt, yet my mind rang out in rage with questions.

_WHY DID YOU SEND ME THROUGH THIS TO DIE?! Who am I, what am I, and why can I not remember anything about myself? WHY CAN'T I KNOW!_

My anger began to reach a boiling point by the time I started then to try standing as my body screamed in protest for me to simply let it end when I had to push forward. I couldn't get up, I thought about giving up, at least until what questions I held and the answers that I desperately wished for began to enter my mind again. Not now, I was afraid to die... I was afraid even to become a cold corpse.

_"Hmm... interesting, you share the same qualities with one of the few choices, perhaps he will be of help."_

He? What was it talking about? I couldn't decide the answer to that question when a bright light filled the circular arena as two stained glass windows began to shatter away into nothing now. Standing there, was a man cloaked a coat dyed red with white spiked hair, his skin even was rather tan for a normal person.

"... damn it! I was hoping that I wouldn't need to be apart of this, stupid priest."

Priest? I had that sinking feeling that my tormentor might have been as he mentioned, well and I had somewhat imagined him to perhaps be dressed like one although unsure of how he would look. I only pictured the garbs, not the rest of his appearance which would cause some issue if the man in red decided to tell me further.

"Since it's probably obvious... are you my master?"

I had been surprised by the question, but I was the only person there alive after all, and the voice did mention that he sent someone to me. I guessed that did make me his master, slightly nodding, I found my left hand grabbed to pull me on my feet before a sharp pain began to tear into it. Seals were forming, three exactly along the back of it as if to cover it and apart of whatever contract I had formed with this mysterious man.

"W... who?"

"Nobody important, for now... just call me Archer."

Archer? Why was he giving me a name of an... my mind suddenly clicked together that he might have given me perhaps his class name and not his real name instead deliberately. I thought that it was possibly for the best to wait until I asked further questions, well that, and I thought that it was the end, at least until the sound of the wooden effigy rising on its feet filled my ears and made me become startled it still existed. Believe it or not, I thought it might have been destroyed when we fought against the other one that managed to take me down. Nervousness swept across my face when Archer moved in front of me before the wooden dummy and prepared himself to fight with a pair of swords appearing in hand.

_Was he really going to do this?!_ - My mind screamed out when my eyes found themselves widening, the effigy was just about to strike only for its left arm in an instant to fall down to the side. With one arm gone, it attempted to use its other one... only for that suddenly to fall upon the ground and cause me to wonder just how fast Archer was.

There was nothing happening, nothing I could do aside from stand and watch my servant fight against that thing like it was nothing. As odd as I believe my relationship with him might be, Archer seemed as if he would defend me with his life. Regardless of his feelings, I wish to earn his respect over time. I might be his master, but this is the start and this isn't going to garner much from him even if I don't understand why I brought into this.

I hadn't noticed it yet, but I was almost tensed entirely while watching the fight during my current stupor. My eyes hadn't left the red cloaked man or the effigy as he began to slice it into chunks of wood before my very eyes without any sign of issue at all. It almost was like he didn't break a sweat... it was nothing to him except a warm up, and one that I almost felt sorry for if not for the fact it attempted to steal my life away.

That sound of blade cutting through wood continued, the dummies attempt at fighting back proved fruitless the very second I watched as Archer sliced through the neck, or rather... he removed its wooden head. The once capable wooden servant had fallen into nothing except broken wood that littered, it almost even surrounded the corpse that it stood behind.

The thoughts in my mind couldn't be that easy to read or describe, I couldn't even think properly enough to decide just where my servant was on a scale from just a simple fight against a wooden effigy. Nothing would come out of my mouth either if I dared to open it, it was like I couldn't do anything aside from stand there like a deer caught in head lights. At least, that was until the searing pain from where the command seal had formed began to overtake my mind to draw me out of my thoughts.

The pain was unbearable, that feeling I was going to pass out began to take my mind over and make me scream almost. My hand was almost pulsating from the pain, that was erupting from it and making me feel as if my senses were starting to bind together as if trying to further cause it whilst sweat poured out my pores up until the point I finally began to enter an unconscious state without realizing that Archer had spoken to me during my suffering.

* * *

**Flames, flames are dancing along the buildings that surrounded me when I began to run... an explosion could be heard ringing throughout the air behind me. My body went forward as a scream erupted from my throat, I couldn't move again while laying there even if I was attempting to get on my feet again. My mind screaming in protest, my body ached all over, my heart began to pound while my ears rang. Nothing, I didn't hear a thing while laying there as the flames roared on, clouds formed in the sky, the clouds themselves held water that soon began to come down like those in heaven were weeping.**

**Why was it like this? Why? WHY! My mind was in shambles, my breathing began to hitch as I laid there without a word escaping my lips, I'm scared, because I knew I was really going to die now. I would die here as the weeping rain continued to fall upon my body, making me feel as if my life is being torn away from me prematurely.**

**I don't want to die like this, I want to live! And yet I cannot, my survival will not happen, nor would I be able to keep living with my wounds. The injuries wouldn't help me, not with the amount of people there. Why was I dreaming this? I don't know... I can't bring myself to understand the dreams I held in this world, a virtual place that was almost like the one I grew to know before.**

* * *

My vision was fuzzy the moment my eyes slowly began to open in the nurses office, the birds chirping outside real or not made me realize that it had might be early in the morning. How early, I'm not that certain how early, when I began to sit up off the bed I laid in when Archer made his presence known again.

"You're awake then? Don't worry, I kept an eye on you while you were on break... you oddly seemed troubled however, second thoughts about this, master?" His question made me cringe almost, he sounded like he was being sarcastic somewhat and like he didn't care that I had fallen unconscious from the searing pain I suffered through before. I couldn't help it, nor do I want to argue about this with him since I realized I couldn't win that.

"Right then... now that you're awake, I do hope you'll be ready for this. It's kill or be killed out there."

Kill or be killed? I don't know if he meant that literally, nor do I want to know if he was really being honest. It was... a frightening thought to know that I may very well have to murder innocent people who I have no quarrel with and yet I dragged into this war by someones jurisdiction. I have no idea who this 'priest' he mentioned is, but I suppose that was better off being known later. Rising finally on to my feet, my gaze drifted towards Sakura who seemed as if she was a bit busy with something, perhaps she was trying to figure out another persons condition, or Shirou got hurt somehow from what I recalled of him attending last time.

* * *

_Cutting it here, since I want to keep separate the Round 1/Day 1 events, especially the one involving Rin. I do not own this story, but anyways, I should mention here that the MC is a male and that his name will be heard later also. I own nothing in this story, it's simply an idea I've had and I do hope you enjoy it also._


	2. Round 1: Day 1

I wasn't sure what to think today, Archer had gone off elsewhere and Sakura had given me something to use as a means of keeping my bearings in the War. Was it going to be hypocritical if I said that I felt as if things weren't supposed to go like this? I didn't want to kill; I never was a murderer even if I did at times want to kill Shinji for some of his insults against me. But, everyone wanted to do that to him… he wasn't the easiest person to get along with anyways.

I needed to do something, at least to get my mind off what was going to happen next to me, I couldn't allow myself to do any of these things before and yet I feel as if everything might very well begin going downhill at any point of this War. My heart almost started pounding against my chest as anxiety began to settle in and scream in protest against what was laying in store for me the very moment I began to make my way out of the nurse's office in decision to go explore. I needed to clear my head somehow; this would help more instead of standing there anyways and it was the only other choice I had aside from just talking with people outside of here about whatever is on their minds.

Call me strange, but I wanted to relax and just hope that this wasn't true, that it wasn't real instead of something real. Yet it felt too real to be a dream, it felt as if I was going to end up going crazy if I had to stay in here. I wasn't a murderer; I never could be one even if some people here were ready to kill for their dreams and wishes. I had nothing, not a wish, nor a dream of what I would do with the Holy Grail. Why did we have to fight? I wouldn't understand the reason nor would I bring myself to attempt comprehending the creators of this War's minds.

It isn't something I feel comfortable with, during my thoughts… I began to head up the stairs to go see the view off the rooftop. I never had been up there and figured that maybe nobody else was going to be around long enough for me to look around for a bit, it isn't like anyone could blame me for the thought. Unfortunately for me, my luck decided to make itself take a bad turn when I noticed there was someone. A girl in red, the only person I could piece together that matched her clothing choices was Rin Tohsaka.

I never had spoken with her before; in fact we mostly had passed on another in hallways without giving notice to one another during the preliminary round. I couldn't help the fact I was so deep in thought I missed the fact she had mentioned something about the walls and the people she hadn't checked out just yet.

"Hey, hold still for a second…" Rin muttered, stepping in front of me before she began to give me something of a pat down. My eyes almost widened at the feeling of her soft and slender fingers trailing down my face like I was some sort of new toy she had gotten a hold of or something similar to that. Her face being close then to mine caused a faint shade of red to come across my cheeks the very moment I nervously swallowed hard.

I could have sworn I heard Archer snickering somewhat in the background when Rin's fingers soon traveled towards my arms without bothering to notice she was so close to my face that she could very well kiss me then. Not only am I getting felt up, but apparently Archer is getting a kick out of my current predicament. Joy… I just had to have the servant who was a sarcastic smart ass.

I almost jolted up when she said something about me feeling more… real than some of the other NPC's there had. It made me wonder how long it would take before she realized that I'm a person and not an NPC in the first place! Probably quite some time knowing my current luck was as low as Archer's had stated his is then the two of us are going to be lucky to even get out of this one alive.

"Strange, you're blushing… you must really be well built for an NPC." Rin commented, at least until she turned her head facing in the opposite direction with a glare across her delicate facial features towards an invisible presence there. My guess that it had to be her servant seems to be right on the money by the fact I couldn't see nor hear him/her in the open.

"Wait, he's a… EEEK! I touched an actual person?! You're far too bland to even _look_ like a master with that blank expression across your face! What, did the preliminaries do nothing to jog your memories?"

I stiffened suddenly, my expression shifting from being empty to being hurt in an instant since her accusation, was the one thing I was trying to clear my head from thinking about. That sudden feeling I was going to get insulted reared its head into my stomach the very moment that Rin's expression had shifted towards one of disbelief at the fact I very well couldn't remember a damn thing about me.

"You… really can't remember a thing?" She asked, her voice wasn't in that harsh tone, in fact, it almost seemed as if she was more surprised than insulting me from how she acted then. It figures, but my guess was that she might have simply just been thinking more into it now by my reaction towards her earlier statement about me looking far too bland to be a Master.

Slightly, I nodded when she shifted towards a look of contemplation, almost like she was thinking more into something when I began to wonder why I bothered coming up to the roof top if this was the end result. My mind raced again all over the place, questions were rising that I couldn't even answer myself, my heart was pounding in a panicked style when I narrowed down my eyes and stared silently in wait for what she might come up with next to say if anything. I'm not exactly that prone to giving up easily, I am a rather stubborn person after all. Archer seemed to think so, at least from yesterday.

"You really are hopeless, without your memories and knowing the wish you were going to make, you're not going to last long here. Everyone has something they want, something they believe is worth killing for," She started, her gaze staying focused on me even if it seemed more like she was insulting me yet again with her advice, "but, you don't remember anything about yourself. There isn't a way to quit the War once you join, the only way to get through alive is to win and you might not last that long. Maybe it's a good thing you don't have a wish after all."

I wanted to scream then, but I held my mouth closed tightly as the words started attempting to work their way out. I wanted to shout at her that I can go forward through this, I wanted to prove them wrong with the assumptions everyone had made of me being a weak opponent. I'm not weak… I'm not the person they believe me to be! I'm stronger than I look, and if I have to prove myself through this pointless war then so I will! I won't allow them to continue this talk of me being a handicap case, my expression shifted to one mixed between determination and anger when I clenched my fists tight enough to almost cause my finger nails to dig into the skin far enough to make them begin bleeding then.

"I look forward to showing her that you don't want to stay around doing nothing, your first step in becoming stronger and proving yourself to me, the desire to prove their assumptions based off previous interactions wrong and my own assumption wrong also." Archer's voice called out behind me, watching while I tried to calm myself down enough to the point I didn't attempt starting a fight there. Girl or not, I was nearly fixing to punch her like I almost had done to Shinji multiple times before. I'm not a sidekick, nor am I his friend… I never was he only cared to use me for whatever he pleased unfortunately. But, something in me still seemed to believe that… I knew I never was something to him aside from what he believed me to be.

Not saying anything else, I turned away from Rin and began to make my way towards the exit; I couldn't allow myself to stand around there when she might very well keep digging into my soul with her barbed tongue lashing about at me.

Whatever the reason was, I had to get ready, I had to go forward in this War… not unless I wished to join those that died before in their graves. I'm not ready to die yet, even if I didn't have a wish, survival had taken over my current priorities. They thought I'd die early on, without so much as giving me a chance to prove myself to them. Fine, I'll show them all by advancing through the Rounds whether they like it or not.

Now if I only knew who I had to face, but I had the feeling this Kotomine was withholding it to cause me further anxiety. From what little I picked up from Archer's words, he does seem like he's a douche bag… I don't think I can even blame him for insulting the priest with how much my servant hates him.

* * *

It was evening now, and I still couldn't bring myself to focus either with what might come of this, I haven't learned of whom my opponent for the first round even is. I feel like that Kirei enjoys watching me squirm about in frustration and impatient behavior from the fact he won't tell me a single thing at all. It was the main reason of why I was taking my frustrations out in the one place suggested to me to do so at. The arena, enemy programs were all over the place and it was a great way for me and Archer to get used to working together more instead of going along how we are now.

Taiga had asked me to find her kendo sword while I was at it, but I couldn't exactly go past a certain enemy there for the time being to search further. Archer wanted me to build my way up to that enemy instead of simply just trying and failing against it. But, that wasn't on my mind at the moment when I watched as Archer began to slash his way through one of those unusual looking… cube things that floated about the area.

He knew what he was doing more than I did, which isn't surprising knowing that he had far more experience than I ever did fighting. That sudden sound of sword cutting through… well whatever that program was made up of filled my ears as I watched it fall before my eyes into nothingness. It wasn't that bad, even if I wish I could do something. I was supposed to stand back and watch, give commands Archer even to strike his enemies down, defend himself, or break through their guard. But, was it really something to blame me over if I say that I wished to fight too for once? I didn't do anything before except watch as others grew stronger during the fake school's test. My thoughts started again to overtake me when Archer had cleared his throat to inform me he was done with the enemy program then finally.

It wasn't until then I realized I might be spacing out too often for his tastes; I might even be putting myself in greater danger for doing so out here. Kotomine probably would have sent more enemies after me if he were the one running the arena. It's what I thought after realizing that he wasn't exactly what he made himself out to be. He wasn't a priest; Archer even held disgust towards him whenever we passed by him a few times on the way around the school.

"If you're going to think, wait until we're out of here first, unless you prefer dying early, master." Archer spoke, he seemed to be annoyed that I am spacing out instead of actually focusing more on the battles we had gone through. I had to be prepared, especially in a war that requires knowing enough about ones enemies from what I overheard so far. Information is the key to win this, and I didn't even know who my opponent is just yet.

"I know… Archer, should we go ahead and leave now?" I asked, deciding that I should refer to him when it comes to decisions; the question had surprised him somewhat at first before the white haired man stared at me at first then nodded in response without a sarcastic quip to what I had said.

That was surprising, I thought almost that he was going to say something to me in response, I even wondered if he kept quiet this time to just think perhaps. I didn't know for sure, but this wasn't one thing I was used to, he always made some form of remarks whenever we were heading there. Mostly involving the school and how I acted around others, the friends especially that the .PH gave me during the preliminary round. I knew the people here, although not by name since I didn't pay very much attention to that detail.

* * *

A short walk later, we were back at the school and it was around night time at the moment, I wondered if things passed by quickly in there only to snap out of my thought when I noticed I was getting stared at by someone after I stepped out into the hallway. The most noticeable things about her was the red biker jacket, her eyes, the murderous intent that seemed to be hidden in her, and that she oddly wore a kimono.

Creepy… she was far worse than what Kuzuki had directed towards me before! He might have had murderous intent to him, but it didn't make me almost start choking off the tension that entered the air from just being stared at by this woman! I was sweating almost, my skin began to feel as if the hairs covering it was rising at attention before in the blink of an eye… the woman was gone and causing me to feel relief.

"_Who the hell was that?!"_ My question was unheard; it was better off being kept from being spoken since there wasn't anyone around to answer aside from Archer, who wasn't talking for the time being. He might have just been watching me for the time being since he had to 'babysit' as he put it. The person he was 'babysitting' was me, since he thought that I wasn't exactly Master material from the way he acted thus far. I felt like I was going to be in far more trouble with that woman around the school which is another problem added onto my large list of issues. She could kill me in an instant, that's what I realized about her by that strong killer intent.

Not a single word escaped my lips, nothing at all when I started making my way from there just to get back to my room and ignore the fact that I just got a stare down from hell by what I thought to be a monster! My luck has to be going downhill further, a lot further if I had to deal with someone attempting to murder me yet again like that effigy from yesterday.

* * *

Second chapter, man was this somewhat hard to write... I can't remember everything about the game, but I thought I should have Shiki make an appearance near the end there. I'm probably going to be counted as odd for hiding the MC's name still, but you'll find out when Rani shows up most likely. Well, or I just finally decide to mention it. Anyways, I own nothing except what I came up with to follow the story, hope you enjoy this second chapter!


End file.
